


You can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen // Next to your heartbeat where I should be // Keep it deep within your soul

by Ashery24



Series: Songs for two drows [2]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Song: Photograph - Ed Sheeran
Relationships: Jarlaxle Baenre/Zaknafein Do'Urden
Series: Songs for two drows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715326
Kudos: 2





	You can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen // Next to your heartbeat where I should be // Keep it deep within your soul

**Author's Note:**

> First song : Totally Jar/Zak  
> This song: Not so much but...

Their first date was when they were sixteen. They went to a fair that was held annually on the pier, near the city where they live.

  
They had previously gone there, thet went every year for as long as they could remember, but they had never been together romantically.

Things were different. There was a more intimate and beautiful feeling between them.

First they went to the photo booth and they made some photos between funny and romantic. Zaknafein insisted on keeping the most beautiful one.

Jarlaxle managed to win in the most rigged game of all. Zaknafein couldn't help but laugh out loud at the victory and the goings-on that had led to that victory.

Zaknafein did what he did every year. He bought something from the fair. When they were little it was a toy that they kept, although over the years they donated them. This year it was a necklace in which he could put pictures. There he put the one he had obtained in the photo booth.

Jarlaxle couldn't help but smile and grab Zaknafein's hand as they watched the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Zak and Jar being pure together. You don't know how I need this, fam.


End file.
